


Enough

by Servena



Series: How to Save a Life [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Sharing a bed changes things.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rab5298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab5298/gifts).



Sharing a bed changes things. Bill surely would’ve told him he’s an idiot if he knew, but even though they live together, even though they bought a house together, even though they spend basically all their time together, they’ve never even kissed. It just never happened, and deep inside Babe knew this was because Gene wasn’t ready, and maybe Babe wasn’t either. And yet, it was always clear to him that they belong together, that they will stay together forever. And he has no doubt that Gene feels the same way.

Sometimes Babe thinks that even if there is never more than this, it will be enough for him.

The change happens slowly, so gradually that Babe himself doesn’t even notice at first. Gene is already touching him more than he has ever seen him do any other person, both accidentally and deliberate, but now he lingers, leaning into Babe’s hands, once even putting his head on Babe’s shoulders.

Babe thinks that if Bill knew how hard his heart was beating in his moment, he’d laugh for days.

And it’s not like Babe hasn’t ever done this before, he’s not sure about Gene, but he has some experience. Sometimes he thinks of the girl named Doris and her mouth and her breasts and it wasn’t that it hadn’t been good, but he wouldn’t trade places with his past self for anything in the world.

They finally get a bed, a real bed big enough for both of them, with a good mattress and soft pillows (twice as much for Babe because he loves himself a pillow nest). And it’s not like there isn’t enough space, but still Babe wakes up in the morning and finds Gene curled up at his side with his head pressed against Babe’s chest. At first he is hesitant to touch him, but he quickly learns that Gene wants him to, and he loves the way Gene sighs in the middle of waking up when he cards his fingers through his dark hair.

Things progress gradually: A hand in the neck, a kiss on the forehead, their bodies pressed together until Babe doesn’t know where he ends and Gene begins.

Until one morning when Gene squints up at him, eyes still small from sleep and his black hair a mess on the pillow beneath, and mumbles: “Do you wanna kiss me?”

And Babe whispers “Yes” and leans forward.

It’s a soft kiss and a chaste one, just the feeling of lips pressing together for a moment. It’s also the most important one of his life.

There’s not much more happening that morning, but Babe finally gets out of bed with the promise of ‘someday’ lingering in the air.

And to him, that’s more than enough.


End file.
